My Most Faithful Servant
by Orrick
Summary: Snape and Voldemort play a Muggle card game. Oneshot.


The cards, bought in a common Muggle shop, flew through the air and placed themselves in two perfect stacks, each on opposite ends of the table.

"Ah, Severus." Voldemort greeted the younger man with an extended hand, sitting down on his end of the table and smiling, almost maliciously.

The only sign that Snape had heard him was the short nod of his head as he sat opposite to Voldemort. Every week Voldemort spent 'quality time' with one of his followers. He claimed all he wanted was to get to know them more personally, but Snape was no fool. Voldemort wanted absolute confidence that Snape would never betray him, and what better way to retrieve it than putting Snape in an uncomfortable chair and force him to play a ridiculous card game?

"Severus, Severus." Voldemort hissed, an underlining sense of amusement in his voice. Snape grimaced, knowing what was to come. "My dear Severus, you are surely knowledgeable in the Muggle card game, pardon my vulgarity, Bullshit?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort grinned; an ugly, cold-hearted grin that made the hair on the back of Snape's neck stand up. "You are my most trusted servant, Severus, and I do not doubt your playing ability." Snape suppressed a cough, and the Dark Lord continued. "We will play, and I expect a challenging game."

_Dear lord this is a children's game, for gods' sake._

With a flick of Voldemort's wand, the game started and the cards flew into the two players' hands. Why he didn't enchant them to levitate in front of them, Snape did not know. After a brief pause, a thought flickered through Snape's mind.

"My Lord, there is only the two of us. Are we expecting another?"

Voldemort's grin returned. "No, Severus. I saw the dilemma when I was setting up the game, as you now have, and I assure you that the game will still be challenging. I personally removed cards from the deck at random, so you will not know how many cards are in play."

_That gives you an unfair advantage, you cheating bastard._ Snape bit his tongue, drawing blood, and merely nodded in understanding and acceptance. He was lucky; Voldemort was producing waves of glee that were currently rolling off his body, and was neglecting to prowl through Snape's mind.

Snape looked at his cards sourly, picking the Ace of Spades out of his cards and pushing it to the center of the table, face down. "One Ace, my Lord."

Voldemort actually chuckled. "Dear Severus, you do not have to be so formal at a time like this. We are merely two males sharing our company with each other." As he said this he placed three cards down above the Ace Snape had put down. "Three twos."

_Voldemort, one of the most powerful wizards in existence, is this damn stupid?_ Snape looked glumly at his cards, particularly at the Two of Hearts and Two of Clubs at the end of his hand, wondering if it would be appropriate to call the Dark Lord out.

"Bullshit."

Good move. Voldemort grinned and Snape sighed in relief. A pale, hairless hand slithered over to slide the entire pile of cards in the center of the table to its owner's side. Snape shuddered at how it so closely impersonated a snake. "Ah Severus, you have outwitted me."

_No I haven't. You did that on purpose, you ugly, psychopathic murderer._

For a moment Snape was scared that Voldemort had indeed been inside his mind, but if he had, he did not show it in the slightest. He stacked the newly acquired cards into his hands, placing them on the left side. "This is a rather fun game, is it not?" Snape said nothing. "It shows the true motives behind wizards like you and I. You, my servant, my most faithful servant, would never betray me to the Ministry or the Order, as you would not put down an incorrect card and lie to my face." Voldemort chuckled.

Snape wasn't dense. Voldemort wanted to win, and if Snape was caught cheating he would no longer have the Dark Lord's complete trust. But if he did not cheat, and he lost, he would lose the confidence in doing something successfully Voldemort reserved to very few servants.

Trust Voldemort to come up with something so screwed up and irrational.

It was Snape's turn, and he laid down the only three he possessed, murmuring "One three." Voldemort nodded in acceptance, placing down one card.

"One four." It was Snape's turn to nod, looking at the three fours he possessed.

Snape had all four fives, but something nagged at the back of his conscience. Without waiting to weigh the pros and cons, Snape put down only three fives. "Three fives."

Voldemort looked at him, staring him straight in the eyes, pressing into Snape's mind. Snape stared back, blocking him from his most guarded secrets, his most important memories. Voldemort had eyes; he would know Snape did not put down all of his fives. But he didn't press it, and they soon found themselves playing a nearly silent game, the air only disturbed by their hissing proclamations.

As they reached Kings and reset back to Aces, Voldemort broke the silence by studying Snape's face and hissing through his teeth. "Severus, you would never betray me, would you? You have never betrayed me?" Snape almost immediately felt Voldemort entering his mind, and he quickly blocked it, showing Voldemort a fake memory of him talking to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was asking Snape if he had returned to Lord Voldemort, if he had any information on his location, and Snape smoothly replying with supposed ignorance on the matter.

"No, my Lord." His answer combined with Snape's fake memory seemed to satisfy Voldemort, and he continued the game. They played for nearly ten minutes before Snape ran into a problem.

"One six." Voldemort hissed above nothing more than a whisper, placing a card on the table. Snape didn't challenge. Instead, he looked at his cards, searching for a seven he knew he wouldn't have. What he did have, though, was the five he had neglected to play earlier in the game. He could cheat. The pile of cards in the middle of the old table they were playing on was stacked high, and Snape knew if he was caught cheating he would not only lose the trust of the Dark Lord, but he would also lose the entire game, something he could not afford.

"One seven." Snape stretched his hand out, the card between his index finger and thumb. If he was not fearful that the Dark Lord would notice, Snape would be sweating, and he was holding in a deep breath.

_What an incompetent, oblivious fool._ Snape thought, slowly breathing out the air he was holding in. Voldemort didn't bother to check his cards when Snape played his 'seven,' instead putting down two eights without even noticing. They continued the game.

By now Voldemort seemed completely satisfied in his trust in Severus, conjuring two glasses of red wine and taking a deep sip from his own, holding it nimbly in his fingers. "When you first came to me, full of hate and self loathing, I was not sure if you would be good enough to join my ranks, my army." Voldemort flicked the card he was playing, one ten, and continued. "All doubt has washed away, I assure you. You are truly my most faithful servant."

Snape was not sure if he should reply to this, and instead chose to take a sip from his glass. The wine stung his throat; it was a flavor and texture only Voldemort could appreciate. He did not show the repulsion on his face, however, merely smiling and taking a longer sip.

The game continued silently, and after a few more minutes Snape had only three cards left, all of them useless on his turn.

"I forfeit the game."

He placed his cards face up on the table, wondering if giving up would be considered losing in Voldemort's twisted head.

"Loyal and willing to sacrifice to allow his superior to thrive." Voldemort cackled, throwing his cards loosely on the table. This was the answer Snape was hoping for, and he nodded, his limp black hair falling in his face.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Ah, Severus, I knew you would not fail me." Voldemort leaned back in his chair slightly, taking another gulp of wine. "You were _always_ the most loyal."

Snape bit back a retort, almost angry at Voldemort's blatant stupidity. _Such a fool, blinded by his thirst for power and control._

"You would _never_ betray me."

Snape said nothing.

"You would_ never_ stab me in the back."

Snape said nothing.

"You would _never_ cheat me."

Voldemort leaned back farther. "When it comes to war, you have to know who you can trust. And I trust you, Severus. You above all." He chuckled, grinning.

"Very wise, my Lord."

Snape nearly screeched in frustration as Voldemort continued _once again_. "When I was younger, a mere boy, I had many issues with trusting people. The thought that they had power over me haunted me for years, and I did not let anyone in on my most secret plots for a time. But, as I grew, I realized that I could not accomplish what I yearned for alone. I would have to trust people, it was _required_, in order for me to expand. Do you see, Severus? Do you see why I trust you above all? You are faithful, you are brave, and most importantly, you are honest to me."

Snape could not take it anymore; all control he maintained was broken in a flash.

"The seven was a five, you incompetent, blundering idiot."


End file.
